The One
by Kushiel
Summary: There are other battles being waged other than that of the Nightworld, only these battles are unbeknownst to even the oldest of Nightworlder's.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of this story

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

Hey, I'm kind of new at this so reviews, both bad and good will be very welcome. Enjoy!

Means mind speech.

The Team

Part one

Jerking out of one of the most peaceful sleeps I've ever had I glare heatedly at my alarm clock as it continues to sing away blissfully unaware of the mauling its about to receive. Just as I'm about to throw the evil thing out the window I can hear my Auntie in the kitchen yelling at me to get my butt out of bed. Grumbling at the injustices of the world I roll out of bed and let the shower wash away my foul mood.

After dressing in jeans and a purple t-shirt I make a quick stop in front of the mirror to blow dry my long red hair, put on some mascara and lip gloss, and adjust the necklace my mother gave me when I was very small. My family was killed when I was only two and Talon and Koki, his wife, adopted me. Now I live with two vampires, two shifters and a witch, me being human of course. The only thing I have left of my real parents is this necklace that my mother gave me in the shape of the rune of Darkness. I am the youngest member of a group of assassins called "The Team". Talon is a falcon shifter and as soon as I moved in he insisted that I call him Uncle Talon, his wife, Koki, decided to play along with the game so she insisted that I call her Auntie Koki, Koki is a koala shifter. Next are the three men of the house besides Talon, the tallest one is James, he and Scott are vampires and James is a damn good cook even if he doesn't eat food. Scott nicest person you will ever meet unless of course, you're his next target. Scott and I are the closest of the group and the "couple" or so the rest of our little family teases. We aren't really involved like that, though we are very close. Then comes Trish, Trish is a witch and our resident healer considering he's the only witch in a twelve-block radius.

Grabbing an apple from the kitchen I glance at the clock on the microwave and realize how late I am. Racing to the door I snatch my purse and keys off the entryway table and slam right into a very hard, warm wall letting out a little yelp as my butt hit the hardwood floor. Glaring angrily at the man standing in front of me doubled over and laughing my bad mood returns full force. "Good morning to you too." I bark at my Uncle Talon. He wipes the tears from his eyes before giving me his hand and pulling me to my feet. "Sorry Cassia, didn't see you there, we just got back from the mission and my eyes are just barely open." I roll my green eyes good naturedly, "I thought as much Uncle Talon. Did everything go all right?" Uncle Talon grins at me, "Of course darling, hey shouldn't you be at school?" I glance down at my watch and grimace. "Yup, where's Scott?" /Right behind you./ A voice whispers in the back of my mind. "Ack, Scott don't you know its rude to break into people's minds?!" Scott chuckles and moves to lead me out the door. "Did you too eat breakfast?" Aunt Koki yells from the kitchen just as we get out the door. "Yes Aunt Koki!" Scott and I yell in unison, climbing into my car to go to school.

After arriving at school and parking in the student parking lot I sigh dully. "Another day of hell." I mutter under my breath. Scott laughs, "got that right." "Come on lets get this over with." Scott nods and follows me into the three-story high school.

Both Scott and I are very intelligent and much too advanced for this school but we both enjoy patronizing our teachers. The math teacher, Mr. Castro, is a major idiot; he can't tell the difference between a tangent and a cosine. It makes one wonder about our school system. Scott and I take our places in the back corner of the class and wait for the teacher to arrive. As we wait I notice eyes looking in our general direction. I roll my own and search for the rude person. "Hey Cassia, I heard that you actually sleep with your brother, is it true?" I stare at the boy in front of me. "Marcus go fuck yourself." I state calmly. Scott stifles a laugh as Marcus storms off. Just then Mr. Castro enters the room and the rest of the class sits down.

The class goes as it usually does, bores us to tears and puts us to sleep. I wake just in time for the bell to ring signaling the end of class. I gently shake Scott awake and we both head to our next class, gym. The gym teacher is male and he looks like he fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down. He has stringy brown hair and watery blue eyes; his malnourished body tells me that he is either a computer geek or a bookworm possibly both. He is also perverted beyond reason. Stand beside Scott I'm dressed in the standard gym class uniform, a pair of black shorts and a very fitting black t-shirt, Scott is also wearing black shorts and a black t-shirt but his shirt was a little bigger than mine and his shorts are a little longer. I stare at the teacher from behind my shades and sigh. "Another year of perverted teachers like Mr. Jackson." I whisper to Scott who laughs gently. "Don't worry Cassia I'll look after you." I grin devilishly. "It's not me you should be worried about." Scott cackles and Mr. Jackson looks at us in disgust. "May I ask what is so funny?" The man asks haughtily. I smile coolly at him and nod my head. "Yes you may." He waits for my reply then, in a rather annoyed tone of voice, "What's so funny that you had to disrupt my class?" I chuckle. "I was just telling Scott here that I was going to have to suffer through another year of perverted teachers." I look at him pointedly. Blood rushes to his face as his temper rises. "Miss Blackrose I suggest that you keep your mouth shut for the rest of the semester or your looking at a failing mark." He threatens. Scott takes a step forward and is about to say something particularly nasty when I put my hand on his arm telling him to shut up. I smile smugly at the teacher then turn and sit under a nearby tree. Scott follows reluctantly and sits beside me. The class is starting the semester with one hundred meter run. Mr. Jackson calls my name first and asks me to race Carmen. Carmen is the fastest girl in our class; she is almost as fast as a vampire. Almost. I stand on the starting line and get ready to run. When Mr. Jackson finally says go I take off leisurely down the track and then as we near the end I speed up. I win the race of course and find the whole class staring at me. I have never actually run to my full potential, or rather half potential, in class before so its really no surprise when I find everyone staring at me as if I've grown another head.


End file.
